Vehicles may implement a mount to carry a wheel. In some examples, the wheel may function as a spare tire that is of similar size to operational tires on the vehicle. On some vehicles, the wheel mount is located at the rear of the vehicle, mounted to either a trailer hitch or to a mounting system integral to the vehicle. However, many of these known mounts may result in mounting the spare tire in a single location or position that is non-ideal for some operating conditions of the vehicle. For example, in some positions, the spare tire can lower the driver's visibility through a rear window of the vehicle. However, lowering the position at which the spare tire is mounted can reduce the ground clearance of the vehicle and, in some cases, can cover a trailer hitch of the vehicle, rendering it unusable.